The present invention is directed to computer storage systems and methods thereof.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily, and that number is growing. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs. Companies built large server farms, where large numbers of computers together provide computational power to remote clients. Speed and reliability are two important aspects of server computers. For example, servers often has mechanism for data backup in situations such as power failure.
Over the past, conventional techniques have been proposed to improve computer reliability. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques inadequate, as explained below. Therefore, improved system and methods for data reliability are desired.